paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Civilization VI: Paw Patrol(Achievements)
This is the Civilization VI: Paw Patrol lists of Achievements Achievements Game Setup & Victory Condition * A test of Time- Win a game starting from the Ancient Era * Season 1 End- Win a game starting from the Classical Era * Pups and the Round Table will save a thee- Win a game starting from the Medieval era * Trapestry- Win a game starting from the Renaissance Era * Rocky and Rubble- Win a game starting from the Industrial Era * Pup-Pad- Win a game starting from the Modern Era * Cap'n Turbot's Discovery- Win a game starting from the Atomic Era * Passing the Future- Win a game starting from the Information Era * A wargame- Win a game on a duel map * Raised the Lesson- Win a game on a tiny map * Small is not enough!- Win a game on a small map * A Normal Game- Win a game on a standard map * Ten Leaders- Win a game on a large map * Paw Patroller Extreme- Win a game on a huge map * A starter- Win a game on Settler or Harder * Gustavo Goodway- Win a game on Chieftan or harder * The Earl's Gift- Win a game Warlord or harder * Prince of the Kings- Win a game Prince or harder * Kingdom of Barkingburg- Win a game King or Harder * Winter's of the Empire- Win a game Emperor or Harder * Paw Patrol's God and Master- Win a game on Diety Difficulty * 1 Civil alone- Win a game on Pangea map * Continental Drift- Win a game on Continents Map * Zuma the Expert- Win a game on Inland Sea map * Randomization- Win a game on a Shuffle map * Jake's Snowfall- Win a game on a Fractal Map * Dominating- Get a Dominating Victory as any leader in any difficulty * Space Alien's Legacy- Get a Science Victory as any leader in Any Difficulty * Adventure Bay Rocks!- Get a Cultural Victory as any leader in Any difficulty * Trust in God- Get a Religious Victory as any leader in any difficulty * Mayor Humdinger the Homicider- Get a Conquest Victory as any leader in any difficulty * Paw Patrol Showup- Get a Score victory as any leader in any difficulty Civilization * Everest: Civilization's Opened- Win a game as Sumeria * Sweetie: The Warrior Queen- Win a game as Scythia * Mayor Goodway: The Orator and the Warrior Queen- Win a game as Greece * Rocky: Elixir of the Master Builder- Win a game as China * Jake: Mountaineering's Victor- Win a game as Egypt * Zuma: The Lifeguardian Legion- Win a game as Rome * Earl of Barkingburg: Vikings are Here!- Win a game as Norway * Chase: Police Pup's Crusade- Win a game as Germany * Cap'n Turbot- Biologistal Fate- Win a game as Arabia * Marshall: Fiery Winds of the Orient seas- Win a game as Japan * Montezuma: Substitute of the Aztec Imperious- Win a game as Aztec * Andres: Fanon's Legacy- Win a game as Cazatha * Vicente: Bayani ng Bansa- Win a game as Philippines * Mayor Humdinger: Bestowed by the Kittens- Win the Game as Kongo * Francois Turbot: French Couz!- Win the game as France * Tracker: Spanish Amigo- Win the Game as Spain * Skye: Russian Air Ace- Win the Game as Russia * Carlos: Master of the Outbacks- Win the Game as Australia * Alex: A young protege- Win the Game as Macedonia * Mr.Porter: Restobars at the Favela- Win the Game as Brazil * Rubble: Bullpup of the Parliament- Win the Game as England * Ryder: Paw Patrol Freedom Victors- Win the Game as America * Farmer Yumi: Growth by Peace- Win the Game as India * Carlos: Jungle Scout Smashing!- Win the Game as Austrailia * Katie: Armor of Paw Patrol- Win the Game as Poland * Francois: The Four Corners- Win the Game as Persia * Alex: Mini- Patrol's Unstoppable- Win the game as Macedon * Sweetie: Princess Pup- Win the game as Nubia * Princess of Barkingburg: Wings of Garuda- Win the game as Indonesia * Raimundo: Elephant Ballister- Win the game as Cambodia * Julius Goodway: Others: Base Game * A new Ruler- Change your Government * Test of Strength- Declare a formal War * Call Her......- Name a unit * A new settlement- Found or Conquer a city on another continent * Mayor Humdinger's Steal- Steal a great work and don't get caught * First Responders- put 2 units in a formation * Construction Claws- Put six improvements at once * Under Revolution!- Put city under siege * A makeshift plan- get 5 civic boost in 1 turn Scenario * Sea patrol: Privateer- Win Vikings, Traders, and Raiders! at Deity difficulty * Katie's Grand Legacy- Win Jadwiga's Legacy at Deity difficulty * Alex is sad.....-Win Conquests of Alexander on any difficulty * Excavating Carlos- Win Outback Tycoon at Diety Difficulty * The Pup Queen of Barkingburg: Dominator- As Nubia, Win Gifts of the Nile at Deity Difficulty * The Mountain Rescuer: Dominator- As Egypt, Win the Gifts of the Nile at Deity Difficulty * Sweetie and Jake: Treasures of tide- Win Gifts of the Nile on any difficulty * The Pup Queen Of Barkingburg-Playing Gifts of the Nile win on Deity difficulty * Heralds to the Paw Patrol- Win the Path to Nirvana scenario on Deity * Paw Patrol pup- Win the Path to Nirvana scenario on any difficulty * Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander